video_game_charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Calypso
Calypso is the main antagonist and host of the titular series, Twisted Metal. Early Life William Sparks was born in 1956. He had a younger sister whom, when he was 12 years old after stealing his parent's car to run over a Copperhead (He had a fascination with roadkill at the time), accidently ran over his sister's head. When his parents discovered this, they made him clean up the driveway of his sister's blood. However, William stared at his Sister's doll, and after quite some time, he began to associate his sister with the doll. 2 years after they buried her, they were still grieved and argued every time they went to put flowers on her grave. William, ridden with guilt, decided to try and join his sister, by blinding his father while he was driving, causing an accident killing his mother and father. William was dissapointed that he was not among the body count, vowed to his sister that next time he would do it right. He then decided to hitchhike until one truck stopped and offered Calypso a ride. The trucker named Al, gave William a job fixing cars in a demoliton derby. One day, Al was drunk and shot William in the arm ranting about William listening to calypso music. The next day Al apolgized and gave William his own car and gave him his old helmet. He was then christened Calypso. For 20 years, Calypso participated in the Demolition Derby, hoping he would die. However, he kept killing both the drivers and the audience. The crowd hated him. Eventually, Calypso went to Vegas and got married to a woman named Joannie. They eventually had a daughter named Krista. Eventually, Calypso got tired of his wife and often cheated on his wife. One day, however, his wife was in the audience and a tire flew off and killed her. Calypso and Krista lived their lives out of suitcases and motel rooms. One night, Calypso went to a bar and left Krista in the back seat. When he left the bar, he saw his wife and she told him that she was in Hell and that he should be too. Calypso agreed, and she told him all he had to do was close his eyes and let go of the wheel. Just before they crashed, Krista woke up and Calypso forgot all about her. Calypso went to Hell and was chased by a demon named Minion, who chased him. Eventually, Calypso lost Minion. Satan, who saw the whole thing and was impressed. He gave Calypso a drink. It turned Calypso into the man we know him as today. He told Calypso to be the host of a demolition derby that would have more souls to come to hell. The winner however, would get one wish. No matter the price, size or even reality. Twisted Metal 1 10 years after the 1st Twisted Metal, Calypso sends an email to 12 competitors asking in red letters: "Will you drive?" The canonical winner of the first tournament is a LAPD officer named Carl Roberts, he entered the Twisted Metal competition in order to get rid of it once and for all. Calypso grants the wish. He told Officer Roberts to drive out of his garage and see a new world. Unlike all the other hypothetical endings where Calypso did grant his wish, he tricked Officer Roberts into infinite space where he'd be trapped there for a year. Twisted Metal 2 In this tournament his own daughter, Krista competes. In her ending, it turns out it is not the real Krista (As stated above, she died with her father), she is actually an robot who merely enter the contest to kill Calypso. It is not entirely clear who won this tournament. Twisted Metal 3 Warning! The following is non-canonical to the Twisted Metal series. Twisted Metal 4 Warning! The following is non-canonical to the Twisted Metal series. Twisted Metal: Black Category:Twisted Metal Characters Category:Playable Villain Category:T Characters Category:M Characters Category:Characters who don't speak Category:Vehicular Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:PS1 Debuts Category:Revived Characters Category:PS2 Characters Category:PSP Characters Category:PS3 Characters Category:Males Category:Cryomancers Category:Heavy Weapon Users